So attractive
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Alvida était belle. C'était une évidence. Si elle avait accepté cette alliance avec Baggy, c'était dans un but bien précis. Tous ses rêves étaient reliés à sa beauté.


Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de One Piece appartiennent à Oda.

Rating : K

Pairing : Baggy x Alvida

Ndla : Et hop ! Un autre petit ficlet s'ajoute à la liste. J'ai été assez étonnée que ce pairing n'ait pas été traité dans le fandom français. Ou si c'est le cas, je n'en ai pas vu. ça change un peu du Shanks x Baggy qui m'a souvent déçue, à quelques exceptions. En fait je suis tout simplement partie d'une question qui me vient dès que je les vois :

Pourquoi ont-ils fait cette alliance ?

Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt pour Baggy, je vous l'avoue, mais Alvida... Voici une réponse possible.

\*/

**So attractive**

**.**

La jeune femme laissa glisser son index sur sa peau de nacre. Le front, l'arcade sourcilière, sa pommette, sa joue, son menton. Elle passa sa main dans ses boucles sombres qui ondulèrent d'un mouvement d'épaule. Elle eut un petit sourire suffisant et satisfait.

Au fils de ses pensées, elle en vint à se remémorer de son alliance avec le capitaine de cette bande de bras cassé qu'elle était obligée de côtoyer. Baggy le clown… Pourquoi avait-elle nouée une alliance avec lui ?

Ah. Parce qu'une chose chez lui l'intéressait. Elle l'aimait beaucoup bien évidemment mais ce petit détail faisait qu'elle l'adorait encore plus.

Une chose qu'Alvida aimait plus que tout au monde chez Baggy ? Quelle question.

Alvida fit un tour sur elle-même, se mirant dans la glace avec un narcissisme sans borne. Depuis qu'elle avait mangé ce fruit du démon, elle se trouvait plus belle encore et pourtant, avant, elle était déjà magnifique ! Même cette Impératrice Serpent, Hancock, en aurait été jalouse en la voyant. C'était avec un grand plaisir qu'elle avait rejoint Baggy dans ses aventures. Une seule chose la motivait et une chose l'avait convaincue qu'il serait capable de déplacer des montagnes.

Elle était comme ça, Alvida. Elle ne perdait pas son temps en futilité, elle allait droit au but. Un trait de caractère qu'elle ne retrouvait pas chez Baggy qui tournait autour du pot et mentait si mal que cela heurtait ses fragiles tympans d'entendre des tissus de mensonges aussi fumeux.

Parfois, elle ne le supportait pas. Mais cette chose qu'il possédait lui faisait oublier les plus mauvais côtés du pirate.

Cette chose ? Rien de plus simple.

La hargne.

Elle adorait Baggy. C'était un fait.

Selon un adage populaire, plus on était petit, plus on était hargneux. Alvida trouvait que cela correspondait à la perfection à Baggy. Ce clown au complexe d'infériorité était capable de faire tout et n'importe quoi pour réussir dans ses projets.

Ses projets de célébrité et de richesse.

La jeune femme avait les yeux brillants en s'imaginant dans une piscine pleine de berry. Elle eut un soupir rêveur devant sa glace.

Alvida passa ses doigts sur sa peau si douce, si lisse. Une peau de poupée en porcelaine. Ces mêmes poupées dont elle avait rêvé plus petite, les regardant avec envie derrière les vitrines. Elle aimait mettre en valeur ses plus beaux atours et quoi de mieux, pour cela, que l'argent ? A elle les plus beaux vêtements, le plus beau navire. Une beauté comme elle ne devait être entouré que par de jolies choses. Elle faisait une exception pour son équipage. Elle ne savait sur quel pied danser avec eux.

D'un côté, s'ils restaient d'une apparence aussi laide, aussi fade, ils rehausseraient sa magnificence. Elle ne pourrait ressentir de jalousie car elle était persuadée d'être la plus belle. Pas de femmes dans son équipage, que des hommes. De l'autre côté… côtoyer des laids, était-ce vraiment valorisant sur le long terme ?

Alvida balaya ce souci d'un geste. Elle le réglerait plus tard.

Baggy finira par être riche et, en tant que co-capitaine, elle touchera un joli pourcentage du butin ce jour là.

Pourtant, quand elle avait apprit sa capture et son emprisonnement à Impel Down, la belle jeune femme avait eu un petit pincement au cœur. Elle avait crut devoir dire adieu à ses rêves de richesse. Elle avait même songé à abandonner l'équipage sur une île déserte puis s'était raisonnée en se disant qu'ils pouvaient lui être utiles comme chair à canon.

A présent, il était de retour. Avec un joli titre de Capitaine Corsaire. Cela annonçait de grandes réjouissances. Aux yeux d'Alvida, peu importait les moyens du moment qu'elle atteignait son but.

Elle aimait Baggy. C'était un fait.

Surtout quand elle sera riche. La beauté sera partout autour d'elle. Une existence parfaite.

Elle était attirée par Baggy. C'était certain.

Alvida n'était pas encore décidée sur une petite question. Une fois son rêve réalisé, que faire de Baggy ? Il n'entrait pas dans les cadres qu'elle avait installés.

Un petit pli de contrariété apparut sur son front. Il faudra qu'elle trouve un moyen d'arranger cela.

Même si cela devait signifier qu'elle soit contrainte de le faire disparaître.

\*/

Bien. Vos impressions ? Surtout ne pensez pas que je vois Alvida comme une femme attirée par l'argent. Elle est seulement attirée par la beauté et il est malheureusement vrai que les plus jolies choses sont très coûteuses. Généralement.

C'est à vous maintenant, si vous voulez laisser une review, c'est maintenant.

A une prochaine fois !


End file.
